


Hungry Like the Wolf

by KakashisKunoichi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confession, M/M, MoonyPadfoot, RLSB - Freeform, Slash, sbrl - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakashisKunoichi/pseuds/KakashisKunoichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WolfStar. Sirius confesses all to Remus. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the “As Many As You Want” competition using the prompts: OTP, love, first, lips, waiting up, breathing fast, slash, falling fast and hard and Sirius Black. I love WolfStar, they’re one of my biggest ships, and I figured that before I started writing more hardcore smut I’d write some fluff instead, then lose my slash-writing virginity xD So enjoy and please review!

Sirius Black was never known for his ability to wait. If something was within his reach, he'd be sure to use his powers of charm and persuasion to make it his. This, however, was something entirely different.

Love was something that couldn't be rushed or hurried. Impatience wouldn't help at all; not if you wanted it to last and be true. Normally he'd scoff at using these words which he considered soppy and girly, but only Sirius knew how deeply his feelings ran and how much he wanted his love to be reciprocated.

However, the person for whom his feelings were was one of his closest friends, and Sirius worried that a sudden proclamation of his affection would only ruin their friendship. And despite his usual self-assurance, he wasn't sure if he could take a rejection that well.

It was for this person that Sirius was sitting on the windowsill in Gryffindor Tower waiting, and had been ever since he'd heard that his best friend was going to the library to study for a few hours. He'd felt this way for around a year now, since around halfway through their first year at Hogwarts. The wizard in question was almost the complete opposite of Sirius; quiet and kind, clever and sensitive. He was always willing to listen, to help, to care. He'd figured out by now where his friend went every month, and was in awe that he could still be so brave and transform into a werewolf. Sirius almost wished that he could go with him sometimes, but for what yet, he wasn't sure…

Whilst Sirius was in the midst of this reverie, Remus Lupin walked through the dormitory door. He was rather amused by Sirius' pensive look, which he hardly ever saw on his friend. He wondered what was troubling him, since Sirius never worried, as, in his own words, he had no time for that.

So, curious as to what could have his best friend so wound up, Remus went over and sat on the edge of his four-poster bed which also happened to be next to Sirius' and beside the aforementioned window. Even the sound of the springs protesting to the new burden did nothing to rouse Sirius. Heightening his anxiety further, Remus decided to sit down next to him and check if his friend was OK.

Once down there, the lycanthrope realised that Sirius was breathing fast, felt slightly hot to the touch, and was sweating slightly, so this led Remus to believe that Sirius might have a fever. Feeling very concerned for his friend and deciding to take him straight to the hospital wing, Remus shook Sirius awake.

"Wha-?" he spluttered with grey eyes which had the unfocused look of the newly-awoken, which quickly softened when he realised that it was Remus.

"Sirius, what's wrong? You were breathing really fast, and you're really hot…" Remus put a hand to Sirius' forehead to show what he meant, while Sirius gave off an involuntary shudder at the contact.

Mistaking this as a symptom of his fever, Remus went on:

"See what I mean? You're shivering! Come on, let's get you off to Madam Pomfrey…" he said with a tug of Sirius' arm.

Getting to his feet, Sirius thought that it was time to get his feelings out in the open: his "dreams" were unlike anything he'd experienced before, of a nature that he'd never experienced before. They were of an extremely sexual nature, depicting certain things between him and Remus that were decidedly not what people who were "just friends" did to each other. He could still feel, and to a certain extent see, what they did to certain parts of his external anatomy.

"Er, Re-Remus, I don't t-think I've got a fever, y'know."

Turning around to face his friend, Remus wondered why Sirius was stuttering. It was very uncharacteristic of him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he went on, "that what you saw was an effect of a dream I was having." At this, a very prominent blush spread across Sirius' cheeks.

Catching on, slowly, as Remus knew that Sirius was gay, all he could find to say in answer was simply a surprised "Oh."

There was a surprised silence as Remus found the nerve to ask "Who were they about?", however he wasn't totally sure he was going to like the answer to the question.

It was Sirius' turn to find the guts to answer. He could feel his heart try to hammer its way through his ribcage.  
"They were about…" he gulped "You, Remus."

Feeling like the Earth's axis had just tilted dramatically, Remus had to find the nearest place to sit down, which happened to be Sirius' bed.

Sitting down to explain this to him, Sirius tried to talk his werewolf friend through it.

"It all started last year. I remember it. Ever since you came to Hogwarts, you were quiet, and kind, but you looked a bit lost. I didn't know why you felt that way, because you were clever and had a nice family, but I found out earlier this year. I just hope you forgive me." His eyes were slightly sad as he finished his sentence.

"Wh-why, what h-happened?"

"You disappeared every month. I'd heard the excuses that you came up with, and I always knew they were bullshit, because who ever finds a group of lost kittens in the Shrieking Shack and wants to take them fresh chicken every month?" He laughed; a short, tense bark. "I mean, Pete and James might be stupid enough to swallow that, but I knew it wasn't true. So I followed you one time to see for myself where you went."

Drawing a deep breath to carry on, Sirius quickly snuck a glance at the werewolf in question to see if he looked angry. Remus looked more surprised than angry, so he carried on.

"I saw that you took the secret exit behind the statue out towards Hogsmeade, so I followed you. I was kind of worried because you were in such a hurry, and no amount of starving kittens makes anyone run that fast." He heard a small chuckle escape Remus' mouth, which eased his worry slightly.

"Then you went to the Shrieking Shack. For a weird moment I thought that you were actually telling the truth, and nearly turned and went back to James and Pete. But what I saw afterwards almost made me want to-" Remus winced at this, "wrap my arms around you and tell you that everything would be okay."

Moving over and wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder comfortingly, Sirius carried on.

"Far from running away like you doubtlessly thought most people would do in that situation," he said with an affectionate squeeze of his hand, "I seriously considered blowing my cover and either getting help or just sitting through it with you. Before I saw you in wolf form, I thought you were having a violent fit or something. But once you'd started morphing back into the real Remus, I figured that if I didn't get back to school soon I might get my ass severely kicked." He winked playfully at the werewolf.

Finally finding the courage to speak again, Remus said "Why on Earth would you love a werewolf? I thought your family were dead nuts against this sort of thing?" he pointed to himself.

"Who cares what they think?! My parents think that I should be lobotomised for being in Gryffindor. If I cared about what they thought I would've killed myself the minute after I was sorted. They're just screwed up, and I don't pay attention to them."

This, however, still didn't convince Remus.

"But you could do so much better than me, I mean, you've got to have seen how the girls look at you even though it's well-known you swing this way. You could have any one of the guys – any one you wanted!"

Sirius scoffed at this. "None of them are remotely interesting, Remus! All they're interested in is Quidditch and having a good ogle at some of the dirty magazines they've smuggled in from the Muggle world. You've got to be joking me. You're interesting, funny, caring, and I'd bet my broomstick you're a great kisser."

Blushing slightly, but choosing to brush over that, Remus persisted.

"But I'm always in the library, or doing extra classes, and I'm a really-"

Sirius grew tired of the endless argument, that he knew he was inevitably going to win, turned around, and jumped on his lyncanthropic friend, pinning Remus to the ground and feeling a very prominent bulge pressing against his right thigh.

"hot werewolf, yeah, I know that, Lupin" Sirius added with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, hovering mere inches above Remus' face. "Now, have you finished with your futile arguments?" He purred against the shell of his friend's ear.

Sensing no oncoming opposition, Sirius wasted no time in pressing his lips firmly against Lupin's, To his surprise, his best friend pushed back with a force that Sirius never knew he had. He figured that it was the werewolf inside him taking over and releasing a surge of hormones. Remus let out a small but not unheard growl that sent vibrations all through Sirius' body, stirring his own nether regions, then flipped them over so that he was on top and thrust his tongue through the seam of Sirius' lips, engaging in a battle of the tongues. Before Sirius had time to question anything, he felt a hand slide down his chest, down his stomach, reach underneath his dick and massage his balls. All he could see for a minute was something akin to a firework display behind his eyelids, then let out a groan that aroused the werewolf further.

When Sirius thought he'd reached the point where he couldn't control himself any more, there was a rapt knock on the door and a shout of "Are you two having dinner today or not? Come on, Pete's finally got his comeuppance after putting one of those Muggle fart-cushion things on McGonagall's seat. It was hilarious! I'll meet you both in the Common Room." And then they heard receding footsteps, signalling that they were okay to talk without their guise being rumbled.

"I guess we'd better get down there before he gets suspicious," Sirius said meekly. Then he winked at his friend, a sign that to both of them meant that this wouldn't end there.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, and I hope you enjoyed it! I might just make a sequel to this if there's enough enthusiasm from everyone. It might just have some citrussy element to it (-;


End file.
